onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kinder des Mondes
| vor = | nach = }} Zusammenfassung Rubys Angst davor, sich während des ersten fluchfreien Vollmonds in Storybrooke in einen Wolf zu verwandeln, wird bestätigt, als ein Stadtbewohner grausam ermordet wird und Ruby die Hauptverdächtige ist. Albert Spencer (König George) droht zu enthüllen, dass David ein Hirte und kein Prinz ist und nicht als Stadtsheriff geeignet. Leroy findet einen Schatz in der Mine von Storybrooke, der dabei helfen könnte, Emma und Mary Margaret zurück in unsere Welt zu bringen. Red Riding Hood findet eine Gleichgesinnte in Anita, einer charismatischen und geheimnisvollen Anführerin einer Menschengruppe, die wie Red Wölfe sind. Inhalt Die Zwerge in schaffen in den Storybrooke-Minen einen Durchbruch und entdecken eine Diamanten-Ader. Mutter Oberin betrachtet diese und bestätigt das sie, sobald man diese zermahlen hat, damit Jeffersons Hut wieder funktionstüchtig machen kann. thumb|Die Entdeckung der Diamant-Ader wird gefeiert. Während die Zwerge und Mutter Oberin mit Davidin Granny's Diner die Entdeckung feiern, stellt sich Billy bei Ruby mit seiner Märchen-Identität vor. Er möchte sie Abends einladen, doch Ruby weicht aus. Belle interveniert und behauptet, sie hätte mit Ruby bereits etwas geplant. Nachdem David Henry ausgeredet hat, Kaffee zu trinken, um wegen der Alpträume wach zu bleiben, wird er von Albert Spencer überrascht. Dieser erklärt, dass er beabsichtigt, David als Führer der Stadt zu Fall zu bringen. Ruby und Granny bauen währenddessen einen Käfig, um Ruby während des Vollmonds einzusperren. Sie möchte kein Risiko eingehen, wenn sie sich in einen Wolf verwandelt, da sie ihren Roten Umhang nirgends finden konnte. thumb|left| Snow White und Red verstecken sich.Während Snow White und Red vor den Rittern der Königin fliehen, reißt Reds Umhang ein. Da eine Vollmondnacht folgt, verlangt Red, dass sich die beiden trennen für den Fall, dass der Umhang nicht mehr funktioniert. Dabei werden sie von einem anderen Werwolf belauscht. Granny kommt am nächsten Morgen ins Diner und entdeckt, dass Rubys Wolf den Käfig aufgerissen hat und davongelaufen ist. Am selben Morgen wird Henry von Regina aus einem Alptraum geweckt. Dabei entdeckt sie, dass ihr Sohn eine Verbrennung hat. David und Granny finden Ruby im Wald. Sie hat keine Erinnerung an die Nacht und befürchtet, dass sie etwas Schlimmes getan hat. Als David einen Anruf erhält ist Ruby sehr besorgt, doch es hat nur jemand in zweiter Reihe geparkt. thumb|Quinn demonstriert, dass auch er ein Werwolf ist.Als Red am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, stellt sie erfreut fest, dass ihr Umhang trotz des Risses funktioniert hat. Dann wird dieser jedoch von dem Beobachter gestohlen und Red beginnt, ihn zu verfolgen. Der Dieb lässt sich einholen, denn er hat Red als Wolf erkannt und zeigt ihr, dass er ebenfalls einer ist. Er stellt sich als Quinn vor und behauptet, dass der Wolf kontrollierbar sei und dass man bei einer Verwandlung keine Aussetzer haben müsse. Er führt sie in ein Wolfsversteck und zur Anführerin Anita, die sich als Reds Mutter vorstellt. David ist mit Ruby und Granny bei dem Falschparker angekommen. Ruby riecht fast sofort Blut und Granny entdeckt Billys Leiche. Voller Panik behauptet Ruby, ihr Wolf hätte ihn getötet. thumb|left|Gold übergibt Henry die Kette.Wegen der Verbrennung konsultiert Regina Mr. Gold. Dieser erklärt, dass während eines Schlaffluchs die Seele in eine Zwischenwelt wandert, wo sie ruht, bis man erwacht. Mr. Gold kann Henry zwar nicht daran hindern, in die Zwischenwelt zu träumen, aber er füllt einen Trank in eine Halskette, welche ihm Kontrolle über diese Welt geben soll. Obwohl David sagt, er sei von Rubys Unschuld überzeugt, verlangt sie eingesperrt zu werden. Sie glaubt, dass sie gefährlich ist. Im Versteck behauptet Anita, dass Granny ihr Red wegnahm, als sie noch ein Baby war. Granny glaubt, dass man sich für den Wolf schämen müsse, und hielt deswegen die Wahrheit vor Red verborgen. Anita erklärt, dass der einzige Weg, den Wolf zu kontrollieren, ist ihn als Teil von sich zu akzeptieren. Gleich nachdem David Ruby zu ihrer Sicherheit eingesperrt hat, betritt Albert Spencer die Polizeistation. Er behauptet, Ruby hätte Billy getötet und dass David eine Freundin über das Wohl der ganzen Stadt stellt. Er erklärt seine Absicht eine Meuterei gegen David anzuzetteln. Nach der ersten Nacht, in der sie den Wolf zuließ, stellt Red erfreut fest, dass sie sich an alles erinnern kann. thumb|Albert Spencer entdeckt die leere Zelle.Albert Spencer hat inzwischen einen Mob um sich geschart, um Ruby zu töten und dringt in die Polizeistation ein. Doch David hat Ruby bereits in Sicherheit gebracht, sie wird in der Bücherei angekettet. Dann ziehen David und Granny los, um herauszufinden, wer Billy wirklich getötet hat. Quinn greift Snow auf, als sie in das Versteck der Wölfe eindringt. Red bürgt für Snow, und Quinn stellt die Gruppe als ihr Rudel vor. Red erklärt, dass sie bei ihrer Mutter bleiben möchte, was Snow auch versteht. Doch bevor sie weiterziehen kann, greifen die Ritter der Königin an, welche Snow gefolgt sind und ein Pfeil streckt Quinn nieder. Ruby ist mittlerweile überzeugt, dass sie ein Monster ist, sie möchte sich der Meute ausliefern und kettet Belle an, damit sie ihr nicht folgt. Granny konnte Billys Fährte aufnehmen und findet so Reds Umhang im Kofferraum von Albert Spencer. Er hat einen Grund geschaffen, um die Herrschaft über die Stadt an sich zu reißen. thumb|left|Anita liegt im sterben.Als die Ritter besiegt sind, trauert Anita um Quinn. Danach lässt sie Snow fesseln. Sie wollen sie nach Mondaufgang verspeisen, als Ausgleich für den Tod von Quinn. Sie ist überzeugt, dass der einzige Weg, um sich vor Menschen zu schützen, sei sie zuerst zu töten. Als Anita Snow angreift, verteidigt Red ihre Freundin und tötet dabei unbeabsichtigt ihre Mutter. Die Meute hat inzwischen Ruby (als Wolf) gefunden. Doch als er sie töten möchte, schießt einer von Grannys Armbrustbolzen ihm den Revolver aus der Hand. David tritt vor die Menge und erklärt, was Albert Spencer getan hat. Danach wirft er den Umhang vorsichtig über Ruby, um sie zurückzuverwandeln. Dann verfolgen David und Ruby Spencer, welcher fliehen konnte. Als sie ihn eingeholt haben, steht er neben dem Feuer und wirft dann vor Davids Augen den Portal-Hut hinein. David kann sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, Spencer zu erschießen. Red hat mit Snow ihre Mutter beerdigt. Sie erklärt, dass Snow wie Familie für sie ist, da sie als Einzige beide Seiten von ihr akzeptiere und nicht verlangt, sich zwischen Mensch und Wolf zu entscheiden. David fragt sich, wie er Henry erklären soll, dass er seine Mutter und Großmutter möglicherweise nie wieder sehen wird. Doch Ruby macht ihm Mut, dass er nicht aufgeben wird, bis er einen Weg findet. thumb|In der Zwischenwelt löscht Henry die Flammen.Aurora träumt wieder in der Zwischenwelt. Als Henry auftaucht und mit seiner Kette die Flammen zum Erlöschen bringt, sagt er, sie müsse keine Angst haben. Als sie danach wieder aufwacht, erzählt sie davon und dass der Junge sich als Henry vorgestellt hat. Märchenanteil Red trifft auf eine Gruppe von Werwölfen, unter ihnen ihre totgeglaubte Mutter. zeitliche Einordnung Die Folge spielt nach . Verbindungen * Auf der Kette, die Mr. Gold Henry gibt, und auf dem Grabmal von Anita ist der selbe Halbmond zu sehen. Wissenswertes *Die Titelkarte der Episode zeigt Red Riding Hood. Besetzung en:Child of the Moon es:Child of the Moon fr:2x07 it:Episodio 2x07 Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2